transcendenceefandomcom-20200216-history
The Final Exam
Prologue Earth. Once a prosperous planet that thrived upon the work of its inhabitants, full of vibrant colors and magnificent fauna, is now nothing but a wasteland. The ascent of man had much to do with its downfall, trees were felled by their hands and factories rose in their place, releasing noxious gas into the air. But no matter what befell the planet, it survived. That was until The War. Bombs were dropped, obliterating entire ecosystems in seconds, many millions of people died from the famines that ensued, yet the men in charge failed to cease the deadly warfare. The oceans began to rise and floods hit the world hard, drowning entire cities and killing millions more in the process. It was then, when the radiation began killing the remaining survivors, that a few bright minded individuals unveiled their creations, entire underground cities, thousands of miles underground and completely self-efficient and way from the world that was destroying itself. Only a few enlightened thousands were told of this plan and evacuated to the underground cities, now known as "Colonies". After the evacuation occured and these people were safely transferred to the Colonies via the large transit elevators. Once the population was settled, these elevators were destroyed and all contact with the outside world was severed, leaving the Colonies to their own devices. The Colonies did not all pan out. Many failed to adjust to their new life and by the time two hundred years passed only four Colonies remained: Zu, the most militant and warlike of the Colonies. Ishtar, the most intelligent and the colony always pushing the boundaries of science. Marduk, the hardest working Colony that never stops its beehive of production. And last but not least, Enkidu, the Colony most capable of leadership and learning, always improving upon the civic order. These four Colonies must work together if they are to survive the dark days that are coming. Or they will perish. Chapter None A lone alarm clock beeps, once, twice, numerous times. A boy rose from his bed, roused by the alarming alacrity of the beeping clock. He looked around his small, almost empty room with a groggy look of confusion and then with an absentmind he touched the top of his clock, shutting off the alarm. "Just a few more minutes," He groaned to himself and laid his head back down on the soft pillow. He shut his eyes, drifting closer to the peacefulness of sleep... "Hunter!" A shout sends the boy flying from his bed, flipping over sideways and onto the wooden floorboards beneath him. "Hunter! Wake up! You don't want to be late!" The boy's head shot up. Of course! How had he forgotten? Today of all days was not a time to be sleeping in! He climbed back to his feet and shouted back to the person who woke him. "I'm awake! Just let me get ready!" He darted across the room, to one of the lone furniture items in his room, a large wardrobe. Inside the wardrobe was several sets of clothing, Hunter's eyes darted over the wardrobe and then when they settled on his target, he pulled the outfit out. He wasted no time in changing out of his simple cotton outfit and into his Recruits Uniform: Black leather pants with thin gold lines on the side, a dark red polyester shirt, and a thick leather jacket, embroidered with the TBD patch, a crescent moon shadowed by an upside down cross. After dressing himself, Hunter stepped back from the wardrobe and examined himself in the full-length mirror placed on the inside door. His thick dark brown hair was messy and unkempt, something that if not taken care of will certainly bring the disdain of Corporal Rhodes. He was a complete stickler for appearances, Hunter noted and promptly began to rearrange his hair, once finished, his emerald green eyes went over his outfit, searching for any wrinkles or other small details that any normal, sane person would overlook. "But Corporal Rhodes isn't a normal person." Hunter muttered to himself as he turned and pulled the door of his room open. He stepped into the empty hall, the clattering of plates and the creaking of opened cupboards echoed down from the kitchen. Mother and Father are probably eating right now, Hunter thought as he headed down the hall towards them. And probably Lissa too. Hunter stepped into the kitchen, realizing that he was right. Three people were in the small kitchen, two of them sitting at the old, square wooden table, their plates filled with sausage and scrambled eggs. "Morning Hunter!" His younger sister Melissa, or as she was more commonly known, Lissa, said to him as he sat down next to her. The two of them looked completely different, just like their parents. Hunter had dark brown hair and green eyes, skin tanned from all the outdoors training. Lissa meanwhile, was blonde with bright blue eyes, skin as pale as snow. She neared a strong resemblance to her father. "G'morning Lissa," Hunter said as Mrs. Haven turned from the oven top and setting a plate before him. "Thanks Mom." "You're very welcome Hunter!" She sat down across from him, next to his father and continued on as Hunter began to slowly eat. He was too preoccupied with thoughts of the exam to really be hungry. "Don't you worry about that exam Hunter. You'll do fine, pass and go on to the Scout Regiment in no time!" Hunter sighed. It had been a long sleepless night and the day was looking to be just as long, if not longer. He had conflicting feelings towards it, on one hand he just wanted to stay home, rest and get his energy back. On the other he wanted to go as today is unquestionably the most important day of his life. The day of the Final Exam... "Mom's right!" Lissa spoke up with a cheerful smile. "You'll ace this exam!" Beep! Beep! As my morning alarm clock rings out across the room, I bolt upright in bed. I look around my small, almost empty room with a groggy look of confusion before searching for the cause of the noise. When I find it atop the dresser next to my bed, I tap the screen of my phone, shutting off the alarm. "Just a few more minutes," I mutter to myself and lie my head back down on the soft pillow. I shut my eyes, drifting closer to the peacefulness of sleep... "Hunter!" A shout sends me flying from his bed, flipping over sideways and onto the wooden floorboards beneath me. I scramble to my feet, blinking the sleep away from my eyes as the shout continues. "Hunter! Wake up! You don't want to be late!" Of course! How had I forgotten? Today of all days was not a time to be sleeping in! I climb to my feet and shout back to my mom. "I'm awake! Just let me get ready!" I dart across the room, to one of the lone furniture items in in it, a large wardrobe. I pull a plain grey T-shirt out and a matching pair of shorts, dressing as quickly as I can. I berate myself for not sleeping in my clothes. That simple act would have saved me so much time! Bright, warm sunlight filters through the window as I dress. I suppose that's one good thing about our move San Francisco: the weather here is amongst the best in the world. Finished with my dressing, I toss my old clothes on the floor and dart out of the room, basically running down the hallway and leaping down the staircase. I'm turning to head into the kitchen when I bump into my sister. "Mornin', Hunter!" Melissa smiles happily at me, already dressed in her school uniform. Unlike me, my sister doesn't attend public school. Instead, she goes to an all-girls private school, St. Astraea's, because Mom thinks it's better for her "morale fiber" or something. Personally, I'm just glad I don't have to go to private school too. Having to wear a uniform would kill me. "Oh. Hey, Lissa." I use my nickname for my sister as I pull up my phone and check the time. 7:06. Still plenty of time. "Heading out?" "Yep!" She smiles cheerfully, her blue eyes twinkling with pleasure. The two of us couldn't look more different. I have dark brown hair and green eyes, skin tanned from all my time spent outside. Lissa meanwhile, was blonde with bright blue eyes, skin as pale as snow. She beared a strong resemblance to our father, whose parents immigrated from Sweden. "What about you? I remember that you said you'd be expelled if you were late one more time." "Yeah...that's right." Chapter One I'm late. Again. I fly down the porch, leaping over a small fence and shoving my way through an Asian family on the way home from the market. Their bags go flying, oranges spilling onto the street and bouncing in front of honking cabs. Accented curses chased me as I continue to run. "Sorry!" I yell back at them. I'd usually offer to help pick everything up, but not today. I'm already late and Principal Crannis said that if I made one more mistake I'd be expelled. I pick up the pace. Fortunately for me, I'm on the school's track team. I dash around a corner at full speed, curving and dodging between the Theater District’s early evening crowds. Buildings towered around me, blazing with the lights of fervent advertising. I've never liked how I had to cross the busier streets of the city to reach John Tyler High. I've suggested to my parents that we should move, but they just told me I should wake up early and catch the bus for once. Like I wasn't trying to do just that! I jumped over a metal construction barrier, landing in the street, where I speed out around the crowds. A chorus of honks and yells accompanied me as I cut through the streets, yelling apologies at whoever will listen. I can't afford to be late. Not again. Even the threat of being ran over can't stop me, though now that I think about it, maybe it would be good. I mean, at least I'd have a good excuse for why I was late. I slip through the alleys, spotting the school through the gap. I check my watch between heaving breaths. 7:52. Good! I still have a few minutes! I narrowly avoid being ran over by a truck as I race across the street. The driver honks his horn at me, waving an angry fist. I just smile and wave, overjoyed to have reached the school. I won't be expelled today! As I turn to face the school, my foot catches on the curb and I hit the ground. Hard. My backpack goes skidding across the pavement, the contents spilling out from the unzipped bag. I groan, silently berating myself for thinking that I had already succeeded. Stop and congratulate yourself before you've finished, and you will certainly fail. It's one of my Dad's favorite sayings. I bet he read it somewhere and just likes pretending he came up with it. I begin picking up my items from the floor. Most of it is just books. Heavy ones with thick covers. They weren't hurt in the fall, in fact, I bet they could get run over by a truck and still be fine. I'm not going to test that theory out, however. "You took quite the fall there." I spin around at the sound of the mysterious voice. Whose speaking? I could have sworn that I was the only one outside a minute ago. I spot the speaker. A man sits nearby, lolling against the flagpole and watching me with a lazy expression. He is tall and thin, with a triangular face and short-cropped black hair. He wears a simple black suit, a little outdated but otherwise indistinctive, and a pair of dark sunglasse, despite the cloudy weather. "Can I help you?" I've never seen his man before. He doesn't work at the school, and I'm pretty sure he's not a student's father or anything. "That depends," The man bend down and picks up one of my books that has fallen beside his feet. "Depends on what?" This guy is beyond creepy. I can't exactly tell because of those sunglasses, but I'm pretty sure he's been staring at me this entire time. He doesn't answer. Instead, he crosses the courtyard and hands the book back to me. This close up, I finally become aware of his skin. More precisely, how pale it is. His skin is so white, that I'd think the guy has never been in the sun before. I accept the book, but he continues to stare at me like I'm some kind of three-legged freak. "Are you going to answer me?" The man doesn't seem to have heard my question. He digs a a hand into his jacket pocket and pulls at an object, which he then holds out to me. "I believe this is yours." I stare at his hand. "I don't think so." "It fell out of your bag. I picked it up after you tripped." The man says flatly. "I...okay..." I hesitantly take the object, wondering if I'm unintentionally accepting handouts from a drug seller. But when I examine the object, it's not drugs. In fact, it looks like nothing I've seen before. It's a small, circular ball. Black and opaque, the little ball doesn't glitter or glow, no. It seems to draw light towards itself, like a miniature black hole. I look up at the strange man. "What is it?" He shrugs. "I don't know. It's yours." I jog up the front steps and stop in front of the front door, checking myself in the mirror. My clothes are a mess, thrown on at the last moment. I think my shirt may even be backward. Good job, Hunter I think to myself as I try to comb my dishevelled dark brown hair into a presentable state. It's usually a disorganized mess, but not that much of a disorganized mess. I prefer to look like I at least tried to keep it under control. Finally satisfied with my appearance, I pull open the door and step into John Tyler High. The familiar scent of linoleum and floor cleaner hits me the second the door swings shut. "Ahh. Nothing like the door of freshly cleaned floors!" I speak sarcastically to myself as I make my way down the empty hall. I don't like the smell very much, but you get used to it after awhile. The halls are empty as I slowly jog through them. Not surprising. Everyone would be in class right now. Come to think of it, I only have a few more minutes before Professor Stevens arrives. And if I'm late, he surely tell Principal Crannis. Can't let that happen. I hustle through the halls, reaching the door to history class just as the bell rings. "You're late, Mr. Haven!" Stern faced and dressed in a dusty old suit, Professor Stevens steeples his fingers, offering me a glowering look. The cranky professor never has liked me very much. Probably because I usually point out that Professors are people who teach at college universities, not public high schools. "Nope!" I wave a hand at the oval lock on the wall. "I got in with a second to spare. I wasn't late." Professor Stevens glares down his wire-rimmed glasses. I grin as he realizes he's been beat. No expulsion for me today! "Take a seat, Mr. Haven." He waves a hand to the rows of chairs and tables inhabited by my fellow students. None of then pay any attention to me as I walk past, grinning like a fool. They're all too cranky and sleep-deprived, or busy fiddling with social media on their phones. I take a seat at the back of the room, slumping to fit my too large body in. I used to be able to fit. But then my old desk broke and a new one that was far too small was brought in. I'm convinced Principle Crannis purposely did it. The old lady has never liked me either. Professor Stevens draws on his chalk board, droning on about today's lesson, the Napoleonic Wars. I don't pay very much attention. I already read everything I need to know about the wars last week. Besides, Professor Stevens is the most boring guy imaginable. The annoying buzz that leaks from the intercom above his desk is more interesting than anything he could say. This is going to be a long two hours. Not that I mind though; I'm just glad I won't be expelled. Chapter Two The end of class bells rings, startling the lethargic class awake. I notice a few kids jolt awake, their chins slipping off of propped hands. "Remember to fill out my questionnaire!" Professor Stevens shouts as kids pour out of the class, eager to get on with their day. I'm quickly following them, spotting my friend Eugene among them. The guy is smart, probably the smartest person I know. Of course, that also means he pays absolute attention in class, even when he already knows everything about the subject being taught. "Hey! Eugene, Hold up!" I catch up to him halfway down the hall. The flood of kids swarm around us, on their ways to different classes. "Oh. Hello, Hunter." Eugene shuffles his feet nervously, his blue eyes poking out from beneath strands of straw colored hair. As usual, he wears a hoodie over his head. "Not in trouble, are you?" "Nah. I wasn't late. Nothing Crannis can do to expel me today!" I smile triumphantly, but Eugene is too busy staring down the end of a long hall to notice. I frown. Eugene is usually as ecstatic as I am about out manoeuvring Crannis. "You okay?" I ask. "I, uh, no? I mean, yes." Eugene stumbles over his words, slender hands tightly gripping his book bag. "Walk with me, will you?" He speed walks down the hall, the complete opposite direction of his next class. "Uh. Sure." I follow him through the thinning crowd, growing increasingly surprised at his antics. Eugene isn't exactly a mysterious guy. "So, what's up?" Eugene stops at the edge of the hall, cautiously peeping around the corner. "Its, uh, Rodney and his friends. They flunked the big math test because I received an A+ and brought the aggregate score up." I sigh, an exhilaration of breath passing through my clenched teeth. Rodney Hedrick was the biggest bully in John Tyler High, always picking in the weak with a posse of muscular meat heads at his back. Eugene, being the guy he is, has always been one of their favourite targets. I've gotten into quite a bit of fights because of them. "You want me to fight him for you?" I ask, cracking my knuckles. I'm not exactly a good fighter, but I never back down from one. Especially when my friends are involved. "No!" Eugene spins around so quickly that it's actually alarming. I throw my hands up, backing away him. "Okay, Okay. I won't fight him!" A short pause. "But why shouldn't I?" Eugene just shakes his head, staring at me with a exasperated gaze. "Crannis, remember? She'll have you expelled!" I scratch my head, feeling rather foolish. Right. I can't do anything that would put me in a position of weakness, not until summer break at least, which is only a week away. "So what? Am I suppose to just let Rodney and his friends pummel you into pulp?" I won't let that happen. Eugene won't get beaten up because I'm afraid of Crannis, no way. "No. I have a plan," He waves a manila envelope between his spindly fingers. "What's that?" "A note from my parents saying I have to leave school for a dentist appointment." Eugene can't hide his smile as he glances down the hall, quickly rushing past the intersection when he sees that it's all clear. "But you don't have an appointment, do you?" See? Eugene is smart. Much smarter than I am. I try brute forcing my way through problems far too often. "Of course not!" He scans the next hall before sliding across it. I follow, noticing that the amount of kids surrounding us has diminished rapidly. The next period is about to begin. "I wouldn't have even shown up for school," Eugene says as we pass by the janitors office. The old guy is napping on his desk again, as per usual. "But I couldn't finish the forgery in time..." I don't even bother asking why Eugene didn't just tell his parents. Both of them are weird, old-school hippies who try to solve problems by "talking it out, man!" I'm dead serious. That's actually how they talk. "Aha!" Eugene sports a broad smile as he stops in front of Principal Crannis's office. The old bag probably isn't even here right now, off on her rounds around the school. "Just gotta slip this through the door..." "Eugene Sims. Looks like you're getting your beating a little early!" A meaty hand clamps down on my shoulder, and I turn to see Rodney Hedrick and three of his biggest, ugliest friends standing beside him. And they all looked ready to fight. Chapter Three "Can't we talk this over?" Eugene back-pedals from the door, face pale and sweating. His blue eyes flicker from Rodney to the goons and back. Terrified. "No talking. Only beating." Tall, muscular and having as much intelligence as an octopus, Rodent Hedrick has only one answer for everything. Fighting. "Might want to rethink that," I say, flicking his hand off my shoulder. His eyes narrow as he stares down his squashed nose at me. "Why? You think we're afraid of you Haven?" He pulls himself to his full height, a good half head taller than me. "I could pummel both you and Weasel with just one hand!" The goons around us laugh and I shuffle my feet uneasily as Eugene squirms behind me. I could take Rodney, no problem. Maybe even take him and one of the goons. But all four of them? At once? No way. "Besides, what can you even do?" Rodney is built like a brickhouse. A really tall brickhouse that is just as mean as it is wide. "Crannis has you on notice. One wrong move and you're expelled." For some reason, that rubs me the wrong way. More so then him threatening to beat Me and Eugene up. "Do all bullies have to look like fat bull dogs?" I ask, anger getting the best of me. "Or is that just what you find most appealing?" Bad move. Rodney pulls his fist back and drives it into my gut. I suck in breath, falling to my knees as Eugene shouts and tries to run. One of Rodeny's goons grab him by the back of the shirt. "You're an idiot, Haven." Rodney decks me across the face and I fall, seeing stars as my face presses against linoleum. A warm, tingling sensation begins to rub down my right arm. A side effect of being clocked in the face? "I gave you an opportunity to leave and you didn't take it!" Rodney pulls me to my feet, his snarling face inches from mine. Behind him, I see the goons holding Eugene. "Maybe Crannis won't expel you," He snickered. My hand is really tingling now and it's beginning to spasm uncontrollably. I try to turn and look at it, but Rodney holds my head in place. "But you won't be able to cone to school when you're in a coma!" Rodney pulls a hand back to hit me again, and I react instantly. My spasming hand shoots out ahead of my, facing Rodney. A strange blue glow runs down my bicep in lines, stretching to the palm of my hand. Rodney stops to gawk at it just as a bright blue light explodes from my finger tips. The ball hits Rodney in the chest, sending him flying backward into one of his goons. The pair fall to the ground, Rodney spasmping uncontrollably. "What...the...hell...?" I clutch my hand, mortified. It's glowing blue. Bright, cerleluan blue. What happened to me? "Tazer!" One of his goons turns to run and my body reacts without thinking. I shoot my hand out as more energy courses down my arm. Another ball of light bursts from my fingers, spiralling down the hall and into the back of the fleeing boy. He flies like he's been hit with a truck, hitting the linoleum floor face first and sliding motionless down the hallway. "What the hell! What the hell!" Terror shoots through my own body as I wave the hand around, the bright blue light gradually fading back into my body. The remaining goon has already fled down the hall, screaming his head off about a tazer. Eugene just stares at me, terror showing in his slender face. "What did you just do, Hunter?" He asks in a small voice. I stare at my hand, the blue light having completely faded away. The tingling has stopped, replaced by a sudden onslaught of nausea. "I...don't know...." Chapter Four Mom doesn't say anything as she opens the car door and let's me out. She doesn't need to. I can sense the disappointment coming off her in waves. I had promised her that I wouldn't do anything to get myself expelled. And what happens only two days after I make that promise? I get expelled. "I...I'm really sorry--" I try to apologize but Mom is already halfway up the path, heading for our house that looks just like all the others in the suburb. I squeeze my eyes shut tight. How can I explain what happened? I don't even know what happened. That blue light, racing up my arm. The pulsing blue orb that seemingly came from my hands... What was it? I trudge up the pathway, entering the house behind Mom. She's already left for the kitchen, getting back to work on a meatloaf she was in the middle of making when Crannis called her with news of my expulsion. I can bet that Crannis has been waiting her entire life to make that call. I want to get mad at Crannis, to feel furious that this event even happened, but I can't. The thoughts of my fight and the mysterious blue light stop me from feeling any emotion other that worry. My hand is still numb. Mom doesn't say anything as I pass by her in the kitchen, on my way upstairs. No doubt she'll speak to me later, after Lissa returns from school and when Dad gets home from work. I'm not looking forward to that conversation. Especially since I have no way of explaining it. Crannis thought that I was insane when I tried to say what happened. What will my parents think? Rodney and his idiot friends all claimed that I had some sort of tazer on me, that i shot two of them with it. It's a ridiculous story, considering that the school staff searched both my person and locker without finding any such weapon. Still, they were among the only witnesses, other than Eugene. Eugene. He, at least, had my back. Told Crannis and the teachers that Rodney was attacking us when I beat them back. Of course, he told them that I had "crazy blue lasers shooting from my hands", so I don't suspect many people believed him. I hardly believe it myself. My room is at the end of the upstairs hall, past the my parents and Lissa's. I lock the door behind me as I enter, dropping down onto my bed and staring at my hands. I try to make them turn blue again. I try concentrating hard, focusing on making light appear from my fingertips. Nothing happens. I feel stupid for even trying. I'd think that I had imagined the whole incident, if Rodney and Eugene hadn't both seen the light as well. Obviously something happened with my hands. I just don't know what. And that's the scariest part. Something is wrong with me, but it's not something that can be fixed or even diagnosed by something simple like going to the doctors. I try to spark the light again, clenching and unclenching my fist as I aim it at the wall. I feel a brief tingling sensation, but I think that's from the stress I'm putting on them. "Think rationally, Hunter." I mutter to myself. "Do you really think that you have magic lights shooting from your hands?" Unfortunately, I know the answer. And it isn't no. ---- I take a quick shower, resting my head against the wall as I try to think of what punishment Mom and Dad will give me. I've been suspended from school more times than I can count, but I have never been expelled before. I turn the water off as it begins to turn cold. The tile flooring is cold on my feet, and I quickly get dressed. It's when I'm pulling my shirt over my head do I see my reflection in the mirror. I gasp and sputter as I gaze at my left hand. It's glowing blue. My mind buzzes with activity as I try to process this revelation, this proof that I'm not crazy. I hold my hand away from my body as I marvel at it, noticing how most of the light seems to be concentrating around the centre of my palm. Panic begins to build for a moment, but then I press it away. The light doesn't hurt. At least, it doesn't hurt me. And it's useful. I did beat Rodney and the others with it. Maybe I don't need to be afraid of, maybe I should embrace-- "Hunter?" A sharp knock at the door has me jumping in fright. "Are you in there? Mom told me to tell you that it's almost dinner." "Uh, yeah. Just finishing." I recognize the voice of my younger sister, Lissa. She must have come home from school. I head to open the door, when I remember my hand. I raise it excitedly, ready to show Lissa, when my heart drops. The light has begun to fade from my hands, turning a dim blue before dissipating altogether. No! I grit my teeth together. This appearing-disappearing act has already gotten very annoying. Chapter Five Everything is dark. The world around me is explored through my fingertips, soft fabric beneath my hands. Almost velvet like. The air is quiet and still, but I can hear a song. Melodic and simple classical music plays. Where am I? Carefully, cautiously, I open my eyes. I'm in some sort of office. A reception desk sits nearest the door, empty but covered with papers. Clusters of solid, simple furniture hug light hardwood floors. Vast tapestries hang on the walls, woven with strange markings and hieroglyphs. A stacked rock fireplace that climbed to the ceiling dominated the far wall and a roaring fire blazed inside. I lie on a red armchair, nearest the fireplace. I watch the flames crackle playfully, wondering just where I am and how I got here. The last thing I remember is that alarm piercing through my headphones... A door opens. My head spins around so fast it creaks with effort as I watch a woman enter. She's as tall as I am, lithe and athletic, wearing a dark tailored suit. Her straight blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. I've never seen her before in my life. "Good morning, Mr. Haven," The woman smiles pleasantly at me, azure eyes catching the light from the fireplace. "Wh-who are you?" I scramble out of the chair, placing a dark-stained coffee table between me and the woman. "And why am I here?" The woman pauses in the middle of the room, flashing another smile. "I understand you will have many questions. Believe me, I mean to answer them all."